


被诅咒的森林

by deathonion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: 架空前半部分灵感来自SH的绯色之花 甚至本来是想搞个黑暗的故事的然而不知不觉就成这样了囧甜过头了你们有一点歪理解释为何这俩A+就突然这样了以及关于苏谛斯，游戏好像最终也没有交代她是怎样的一个存在，但是她应该是喜欢人类的~
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“哈！”  
橘橙色长发的青年将枪尖狠狠刺入前来围攻他的最后一名敌兵的胸口，对方并没因此而放弃，而是将剑勉强砍上了青年的肩膀，青年咬紧牙关，钳制住对方的反抗，直到对方咽下最后一口气向后倒下。  
青年也因为失去平衡而眼看着就要一起跌倒，但他死死抓住了枪杆，撑住了将要跪下的身体，他很清楚，如果此刻他不继续站着，那么也许自己将再也无法站起来了。  
他艰难地喘着气，身上的伤远不止刚才肩膀上的那一处：肋骨骨折，身中数箭，尤其是腹部的那个洞，那里被他简单地处理过，但此刻又渗出了大量的血。  
“嗯……！”他花费更多的力气将那把已经染满了鲜血且残破不堪的枪拔出——这已经是目前保存得最好的一把武器了。  
青年——菲尔迪南特往向天空，绯红的夕阳透过茂密的树林洒在林间潮湿的土地上，地上也是一片血红，属于那些东倒西歪的尸体，敌军的、友军的，都混在一起。  
菲尔迪南特苦笑，他不知是天空染红了大地，还是大地映红了天空，被斜阳染红的云朵会随风缓缓移动，然而地上的人们却不会再次苏醒了。  
就在这时，林中新出现的影子不断向着他所在的方向逼近……  
“快找，应该就在这一带了!”  
“不要大意，多人一组将他围杀！”  
“喂喂，冯·艾吉尔虽然是少见的勇将，但已经是强弩之末了吧。”  
他勉强支撑起身体，蹒跚着向森林的更深处走去，视线越发地模糊，他觉得整个世界都在摇晃。好在追兵的速度并不是太快，夕阳已经下沉，森林渐渐变得更加深邃黑暗，也许自己还有机会逃脱。  
逃脱……青年不知道此时活下去还有什么意义，但他同样也不知道自己战死在这里的意义，他原本就是一个弃子。  
那是八年前的事情了，原本身居高位的父亲因为自作孽被政敌抓住了把柄被收押入狱，后来更是不明不白地死在了狱中，艾吉尔家也被剥夺了爵位，那时青年就发誓一定要由自己重振家门。然而就算菲尔迪南特凭着自己的智慧与勇气赢得了将军之位，可他的正直与纯粹只是惹怒这腐朽国家的高位者们，他的谏言无人听从，他的策略也经常遭到驳回，就是他自身，也总是被派到最危险的前线。  
对此，他从无怨言，他始终坚信着，只要自己如此坚持下去，总会有一天，会出现愿意与他走上相同道路的人们。  
他的很多部下便是如此，可结果呢？却是被一起送往实力悬殊的战场，没有补给，也没有增援。比起好不重要的小战役的失败，上面似乎更希望他们这群不够听话的自己人永远消失，是他对不起他们……  
他靠着一棵大树喘息，夜幕已经降临，参天的古木罩在头顶，看不见月光也看不到星光，只有一片不见底的漆黑。这森林越往深处越让他觉得熟悉，可他并没有来过这里的记忆。  
他想到战前副官对他的抱怨：“据说这是一片被诅咒的森林，在深处迷失的人就没一个回得来的。真搞不懂敌人为何要在这种鬼地方布阵。”当时他的回答是：“哪有什么被诅咒的森林啊。”  
嗯？被诅咒……森林……诅咒……？  
“唔……”菲尔迪南特感到一阵晕眩，说实话他有点不记得头部有没有受伤了。  
但总觉得……似乎忘记了什么重要的事情。  
他叹息，都什么时候了，怎么还有这些乱七八糟的想法，而且在胡思乱想的时候，追兵已经更近了。  
黑暗被火光所打破，耳边传来了松明被点燃的噼噼啪啪声。  
“这里有血迹！”  
菲尔迪南特只能继续向前。  
“唔……”青年被脚下错综的树枝绊倒，沿着斜坡翻滚了数十米，他觉得身体快要散架了，只能无奈地大口喘气，不料却吸入一阵奇异的香味，让他难以忍受地咳嗽起来。  
菲尔迪南特努力睁开眼，却只感受到了一片模糊的红色，他吃力地定睛望去，等到双眼能清晰视物，才发现自己现在正身处于一片鲜红的花丛中。  
“真漂亮啊……”他情不自禁地想，顺着自己滚下来的方向望去，绵延的花丛被他刚才压倒了不少，他觉得有些抱歉，“……？”  
一阵奇异的感觉让他朝腹部的伤口看去，身下的花在吸收他腹部流出的鲜血，而那一株，变得更加娇艳欲滴，花瓣看起来甚至鲜红得有些透明，还发出了淡淡的绯色光晕。  
看来，死在这里也不是没有丝毫意义，至少，能让它们开得更加美丽。  
“在这里，找到了！”  
果然，是因为刚才发出了过大的动静吧。青年挣扎着想要站起来，但只要一用力，胸腔就传来剧痛，还不住地咳出鲜血。他认命般地放弃了挣扎。  
他睁着眼，还能看到敌兵的战靴践踏过那些绯红的花丛，可惜了了……  
“不可饶恕……”  
有什么声音传入了耳内，菲尔迪南特发现，那些敌兵也抬头寻找声音的来源。  
“不可饶恕……”  
“啊！！”  
“呜啊啊！！”  
“这是什么？！”  
青年看到，那参天的古木狂舞起粗硬的树枝，或是将敌兵重重扫开，或是缠绕住然后撕裂，或是干脆勒住他们的脖子直到他们断气。  
被诅咒的森林……吗？  
菲尔迪南特觉得敌兵的惨叫离自己越来越远，而自己的身体也似乎随之一轻，他终于是失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有大家喜闻乐见的触手【？】

沙……沙沙……树叶被风吹出令人心乱的声音。  
“呵呵……又有不知好歹的人类进入森林了吗？”男人合上书本，披上黑色的斗篷，离开木屋，将自己也融入了夜色之中。  
一……二……男人在内心默默数着被不速之客践踏的花朵。  
“啊——啊——”鸦群也受到了惊扰，扑棱着翅膀飞离了树梢。  
“不可饶恕……”他的声音低沉，富有磁性，却让人有些不寒而栗。  
像是配合男人的声音，参天的古木似乎被注入生命般，用它粗壮的枝条对入侵者进行了毫无怜悯的攻击。  
不速之客们的惨叫回荡在森林里，男人露出了轻蔑的笑容。  
等那些声音渐渐消失，树枝也停止了狂躁，残缺的尸体啪塔啪塔地掉在地上，土壤蠕动着，将他们迅速地掩埋。  
而树下的那片被踩踏的红花好像是迅速吸收了这些养料般恢复了生气，并发出了淡红色的柔和的光，男人这才注意到，有一名入侵者仅仅被树枝缠绕，而不是像其他人一样断了气，至于他身上的伤，明显是出自于人类之手。  
“这是怎么回事？为何不将他一并处理掉？”  
古木随风摇曳，伴随着沙沙声，发出了与男人相似却显得温柔的声音：“呵呵，让我想想，因为他不是那些人一伙的？还是因为我能感受到他对森林的好意呢？或者仅仅因为他看起来是个单纯的傻瓜？”  
“……反正是个快死掉的人了，不如给他一个痛快。”  
“可我还能帮他疗伤哦，要不要试试？”  
“……我不知道……”  
男人沉默了，他想到了苏谛斯当年对他说的话——修伯特，森林的声音即是你的心声，犹豫不决的时候，不如听从吧。  
“随便你吧。”男人似乎放弃了与森林的对话，抑或是对内心的某个声音妥协了。  
缠在青年身上的枝条褪去枯老的墨绿色外皮，抽出柔软的嫩枝，一边蠕动着一边将分泌出的带有魔力的树液涂抹在青年身体上。它们发出微弱的点点荧光，伤口开始缓缓愈合。  
修伯特靠在树旁，看着那个接受古木治疗的橘橙色头发的青年，一股无名的焦躁感从内心渐渐浮上。  
他应该是恨人类的。  
他在襁褓时就被人抛弃，多亏了苏谛斯将他带回了森林才能活下来。对方不但给她取名，将他抚养长大，还教导他魔法与各种知识。  
讽刺的是，这样温柔的苏谛斯，却不是人类。她有着不可思议的力量，因此经常有人类进入森林寻求她的帮助。然而贪婪的人提出的要求常常会变本加厉，这让修伯特对人类有了进一步的厌恶。  
“苏谛斯……”  
修伯特永远都记得那一个如噩梦般日子。  
饱含恶意的军队叫嚷着“除掉恶魔”侵入了森林，看起来狂热而兴奋，森林被肆意焚烧，草木被无情践踏，他与苏谛斯一起抵抗，直到魔力枯竭，再也站不起来。  
如雨的箭矢和投枪向虚弱的他飞来，修伯特认命般地闭上了眼，然而无论是剧痛还是死亡都没有降临在他身上，苏谛斯用自己的身躯替他挡下了所有的伤害。  
她的样子狼狈极了，全身被利器贯穿，鲜血不断地从伤口流下来，而她周身的皮肤都是灼伤的痕迹。修伯特曾经听苏谛斯说过，她是以森林为媒介才能以人类的姿态在这个世界生存，而如今遭受破坏的森林等于让她遭受着如同凌迟般的折磨。  
无声的眼泪从少年的眼眶里啪塔啪塔地滴落。  
“别哭啊！吾是不会死的，不过……应该无法再在这个世界待下去了……这么想想还有点不甘心啊。总之，能和汝度过这段时光吾非常之开心。吾无法在这个世界使用全部的力量，但是汝继承后应该可以做到……”又有数支枪与利剑尖刺穿了苏谛斯的身体，喷溅而出的鲜血将少年染得仿佛一个血人。  
“看来真的要撑不下去了……来，接下这个吧……不要……恨所有的人类……”苏谛斯的身体渐渐透明，耀眼的白光将敌人的攻击全部挡在了少年身体之外，而一个发出绯色光芒的奇特纹章印在了少年的右眼……  
奇迹——或者说灾厄在这一瞬间发生。森林有了意识，树枝化作利刃，轻易地将入侵者们尽数残杀。  
之后，只要有人类踏足这片森林，都有去无回。渐渐，“贤者之森”就变成了被诅咒的森林。  
而今天，为什么会偏偏有了这么一个例外？  
短暂却令人不愉快的回忆结束，修伯特死死盯着这个例外，他不想欺骗自己，他确实并不希望这个人死，然而对入侵者必须要有惩罚……金色如蛇般的眼眸里氤氲起一股黑暗的欲望。  
青年的外伤看起来已经痊愈，人还处于昏迷状态，自然也无法注意到身边藤蔓的变化。原本温柔地缠绕着身体的枝条开始微幅度地蠕动，钻进因为之前战斗而损坏的衣物与盔甲的缝隙。  
“哎呀……本来以为你没有这方面的欲望呢，可毕竟也是个成年男人了呢。”森林揶揄道。  
“……只是心血来潮罢了。”  
“这个人接下来会怎么样呢？我也有点期待了。”  
“闭嘴按我的吩咐做就好。”  
因为修伯特集中精神的缘故，枝条也变得更加灵活。它们数根一起合作着解除了青年腿部的盔甲，钻入马裤内的枝条生出短刺，轻易地割裂了结实的布料。短刺迅速地生长成细长的梗，迫不及待地缠上了青年腿间的器物，不时拍打几下下面的囊袋。没过一会，青年就有了反应，顶端渗出了透明的液体。长梗像是起了玩心一样，将柔软的尖端刺进顶端的小口，试图阻止液体的外流。  
“嗯……呜……”昏迷中的青年发出了微弱的呻吟。  
“真是淫荡啊，明明人都还没恢复意识，这里倒是反应很快，不如让我想想怎么让你醒来？”  
木质外皮的枝条缠住了青年的双足，将他的双腿拉开。更多新生出的枝条紧紧缠住了他的大腿，它们的顶端分裂出如食肉植物般的两瓣的细齿，咬上了大腿内侧。引得青年的身子震了震。  
沾满粘液的柔韧枝条开始摸索双丘间的小孔，找到目的地后便不客气地蠕动着入侵。然而狭窄紧致的小穴并不能让这种质地的枝条继续深入。  
“噗叽”粘稠湿滑的树液被穴内的枝条排进了穴内。  
“唔！！”青年受到这个刺激终于是睁开了眼，“这……这是……唔嗯！！”枝条不重不轻地抽打在青年的大腿内侧，留下了淡淡的红印，而植物的其他动作则停了下来，似乎是为了让刚刚清醒的青年理解到自己目前身处于何种情况。  
也许是因为菲尔迪南特少涉性事，他花了挺长时间才意识到自己正被植物侵犯的事实：“不……放……放开我！”  
“您不是很享受吗？这位客人。”修伯特缓缓走上前，不怀好意地说道。  
菲尔迪南特震惊于还有活着的人类，但他立刻注意到这个人散发的异常气息，像要把自己也融入黑夜一般的黑色的衣服与黑色的斗篷，黑色的头发遮住了一只眼睛，而另一只眼闪着淡淡的金色，瞳孔细长，让人联想到某些大型危险的爬行动物。  
“是……是你在操纵这些植物……？”菲尔迪南特觉得自己的声音在发抖。  
“没错，我让它们治疗了您的伤势，那么接下来您希望它们怎么动呢？”果然，这个人醒过来的话，就有趣多了。修伯特心情愉悦地低声笑了笑，埋在后穴内的嫩枝借着刚排进体内的液体又深入了几分。  
“啊……！……为……为什么？为什么不像对其他人一样杀了我？明明救了我却还……？”  
“很遗憾我并无法回答我也不知道答案的问题，只是毫无理由地，想要侵犯您呢。那么，让我们继续吧。”  
“唔……嗯！”又一根新的嫩枝钻了进去，两根枝条在狭窄的甬道内蠕动着相互缠绕，柔软地变化着形态确保完整地与内壁的软肉贴合。  
菲尔迪南特徒劳地扭动起身体，然而这样做的结果却是让嫩枝一深一浅地在后穴中小幅度地进出。  
“啊……！！”植物的行动方式终于是刺激到了青年体内最敏感的那点，他疯狂地摇摆那头有些耀眼的橘橙色头发，迷离的双眼中也流下了泪水，“不……”  
“……”修伯特反而沉默了，他能感受到自己身体也起了变化，他并不是不懂，只是如此切身地体会到名为欲望的东西，还是第一次。  
不……这真的只是第一次吗？总觉得好像忘记了一些事情……  
这种感觉让他愈发地焦躁，愈发地不知道如何处置眼前的青年。忽而，他愤怒地盯着喘息不止的入侵者。  
后穴内的嫩枝似乎也变得愤怒，它们迅速地抽离青年的身体。暴露在空气中的枝条瞬间覆上了一层坚硬的木质外皮，然后重新无情地插入，来回撞击起青年的敏感点。  
缠绕在青年柱身上的藤条也毫无同情心地收缩勒紧，入侵铃口的梗更是刺向了更深处。  
“啊！啊啊啊！！不……让我射……！唔咕……！！”趁着青年惨叫的空档，藤条侵占了他的口腔，让他只能发出可怜的呜咽。  
像还是不解恨一般，大腿处植物尖端的细齿又开始了噬咬，之前钻入衣物的枝条也生出同样的细齿，啃上了青年胸前的肉粒。  
但是施虐的植物还不止这些，藤条抽打在他的身体和伸展开的双腿上。菲尔迪南特终于在剧痛和无法达到高潮的过度刺激下晕了过去。  
修伯特皱眉，无论是下身的欲望还是内心的焦躁都没有因此而有半点减少，也许他应该再好好看看青年的那副惨样。  
藤蔓把青年上半身的衣服也撕裂开，久经锻炼的紧致肌肉上有不少旧伤的疤痕，今天被植物治愈的伤痕泛着粉红色，刚才鞭笞的痕迹则又是另一种粉色，看起来色情极了。  
然而吸引了修伯特的是却是菲尔迪南特脖子上挂的一个护身符，看起来是某种香包。男人凑上前想看得更仔细些，它散发出一阵另修伯特安心的味道，是……只产自这片森林的特芙所特有的……  
这怎么可能？能制作这种东西的应该只有自己……  
“菲尔迪南特……？”修伯特轻呼眼前这个自己应该从来没见过的人名字。然后，他觉得脑海中的一块突然变得空白，而记忆的封印打开，那些丢失的信息瞬间将之填满……


	3. Chapter 3

菲尔迪南特迷路了。  
上午他带领骑士团捣毁了一伙无恶不作的盗贼们的老巢，结果却让狡猾的首领逃脱了，他对着副官喊了句：“剩下的交给你了！”就独自策马追了上去，不想贼人也骑上马匹一路狂奔跑进了这片茂密的森林。  
对于这片森林，一直有着不好的传闻，比如受到过诅咒，进去了就再也出不来什么的。年轻的小骑士想到这个不禁背脊一凉，但他迅速地振作了精神：“吾名……！”他刚想放声说出经常给自己鼓气的口头禅，却一下子想到万一惊动了贼人让他跑得更远就不好了。于是他在内心默念：“吾名——菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！贼人也好，妖魔鬼怪也罢，通通给我束手就擒吧！”  
虽说马儿可能识得折返的路，但他并不甘心就这样放跑贼人，他追得很紧，对方没有理由跑得离自己太远。果不其然，他的爱马似乎先发现了对方遗弃的马匹，它正在一棵大树下摇着尾巴啃着地上的草。  
贼人的做法固然是正确的，骑马在森林里并不方便移动，不但目标过于明显还会发出很大的动静，但追捕他的人是菲尔迪南特，小骑士有足够的自信能够说服马儿带他去找它的主人。  
他将爱马栓在树上，小跑着和贼人的马儿去交流，然后他似乎很轻易地就让马儿相信了原主人的敌人。  
当菲尔迪南特找到贼人时，对方正扣住了一名年轻人作为人质，那人的样子看起来很糟，像是中了毒，面色惨白，呼吸急促，冷汗直冒。而贼人尖锐的短剑正抵着他的喉咙。  
“小鬼，你也不想牵连无辜的人吧？给我从马上滚下来！”盗贼头子叫嚣着，看到菲尔迪南特有所犹豫，便毫无怜悯地将匕首刺入了人质的大腿。  
“唔……”奄奄一息的年轻人发出了微弱的呻吟，鲜血很快渗透了他的外裤。  
“住手！”菲尔迪南特不得不下马，对方绝对不是会就此逃跑的人，他大概只会以人质为要挟把自己杀了，至于之后人质是死是活，那恐怕也不是一个难以回答的问题。  
小骑士犹豫了，是不是应该不顾人质的生命将对方快速了结？死一个总比死两个强？但他马上否认了这个想法，人的生命不应该以数字来计算，他必须想出别的办法，他攥紧手里的枪，打算伺机而动。  
“把武器放下，然后别动，听到了吗？”  
他看到人质外裤上不断扩大的水痕，咬牙丢掉了手中的枪。几乎在同一时刻，他的另一条手臂结实地被飞刀刺中。  
“嗯！”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿……这才像样嘛，刚才的气势去哪儿啦？”  
菲尔迪南特愤怒地盯着贼人，蓦地，他看到人质的手指不自然地摆了一下，一丝黑色的火焰转瞬即逝。  
“咳……咳咳！！……唔……”年轻人忽然剧烈地咳嗽，一口殷红从他毫无血色的薄唇间喷出。贼人对这个发展也略为吃惊，但就在这个空档，菲尔迪南特迅速地抓起地上的枪，一脚蹬地，超他猛攻上来。  
“你不管这人的性命了吗！”贼人歇斯底里地喊着把匕首向人质刺去。  
“阁下您才是要顾及一下自己的性命才对。”说话的正是看起来奄奄一息的人质。  
在菲尔迪南特的枪和盗贼首领的匕首贯穿目标之前，贼人持刀的手就先燃烧了起来。漆黑的火焰在一瞬间覆盖了他的全身，连惨叫都没来得及发出，行凶者便化作了灰烬。而小骑士的枪尖最后够到的只有空气。  
年轻人脱离了危险，又吐出一口鲜血，坐在地上痛苦地喘着气。  
菲尔迪南特立刻跑上前，用自己不太成熟的白魔法治疗起那人腿上的刀伤：“你……你还好吧？”  
年轻人抬眼看了菲尔迪南特一眼，目光好似利刃，诉说着他的不满，自己的状况怎么看起来都不像是“还好”吧。  
“不用阁下操心，只是之前被魔法反噬了而已，否则您和他早就死了。”  
“咦？我？”菲尔迪南特一头雾水，不过能知道他之前狼狈的样子不是贼人下的毒手也是好的。  
“哼哼哼……”年轻人看着对方的傻乎乎的样子发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑，顺手施法治好了他胳膊上的伤，便闭上眼休息起来。  
菲尔迪南特无措，他觉得还是不要打扰对方比较好，但是又不能现在就离开，便百无聊赖地坐在了年轻人旁边。  
菲尔迪南特也终于有时间仔细打量起眼前的人，他并不是以貌取人的人，但对方的长相也确实很有特点，怎么说呢，好像传闻里的吸血鬼。虽然这个人现在闭着眼，但他谈金色的瞳孔仿佛有一种魔力，那是种一旦被盯着就再也无法逃脱的感觉。  
沉默似乎也并不是很尴尬，暖阳透过树梢照在两人身上，没有了多余的杀气，几只胆大的鸟儿落在他们附近，叽叽喳喳地觅食。  
“阁下还不打算走吗？”休息过来的年轻人下了逐客令。  
“啊……我，我还没来得及跟您道谢！如果不是您，我还真不知道怎么搞定那个盗贼。”  
“的确如此。不知被人质救了的骑士大人现在感觉如何？”  
菲尔迪南特挠了挠那头耀眼的橘橙色短发：“你的魔法真是太厉害了！”  
“……是这样？”讲道理，正常人应该会觉得“如果不是因为人质，贼人早就被解决了”吗……  
“嗯！”菲尔迪南特笑着点了点头，“啊！还有，我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！你呢？”  
“……”年轻人无奈地看着这个用真诚眼光注视着自己的人，这真的是自己最受不了的类型，“在下名为修伯特。艾吉尔先生。”  
“菲尔迪南特就可以了！”  
“好吧，菲尔迪南特先生。”修伯特觉得自己有些累了，为防止对方继续纠结这个问题，他干脆自己解释起来，“抱歉，这就是我的说话方式，请您不必太在意。”  
“啊！好的。那个……修伯特是住在森林里吗？”菲尔迪南特笑着问道。  
“您问这个有什么用？”  
“今天晚了，我必须得回去复命。改日我想来正式道谢！”  
“那并不需要。而且……再来这里可不保证不会被诅咒呢。”  
“那到时候就靠修伯特帮我解除诅咒吧！”菲尔迪南特说着，朝修伯特摆了摆手，起身超自己爱马的方向走去。  
“哈……”修伯特无奈地叹气。  
一阵风吹过，树叶沙沙地响起：“很久没看到你这么开心了。”  
“没有的事。”  
他不禁想到苏谛斯离开前说的话，不要憎恨所有的人类……

修伯特没有想到的是，菲尔迪南特几天后还真的又跑了过来。因为魔法师没有忍住想要逗弄小骑士的心思，便操作古木们捉弄了他一番，把他吊起来荡了一会，又连拉带扯地把他拖到了自己的小木屋前。  
看着衣衫不整，精心打点过的头发乱成了鸡窝还沾着草叶，脸着地的菲尔迪南特，修伯特心情愉悦地说道：“就算是郑重道谢，也不必行此大礼吧。”  
“修、修伯特！！对不起……唔……”他有点手足无措地比划起来，“森、森林真的有诅咒啊！果然还是你救了我……呼……”单纯的菲尔迪南特似乎到现在为止还不知道始作俑者就是他道谢的对象。  
修伯特只能又叹了口气，面对这个第二次相见的人，他有一种有对牛弹琴的无力感。  
菲尔迪南特从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上粘上的泥土和碎叶，使劲摇晃了几下他那头橘橙色的耀眼头发，小心翼翼地从怀里掏出一个小包：“这个是我喜欢的着香茶，虽然手头比较拮据但是对于红茶我还是不会减少他们的预算的！就是……不知道合不合你口味。”  
红茶吗……修伯特想，苏谛斯曾经也会喝一些，应该不是自己会讨厌的味道。  
“如果想保证您回礼的味道，还请您亲自来冲泡吧。只是寒舍设备简陋，可能无法入您的法眼。”  
“没有这回事！我正有此意！”  
进入小屋的菲尔迪南特惊呆了，它的空间比外表看上去要大得多，书架嵌入墙壁，四壁满是自己也许看不懂和绝对看不懂的书册。  
“小屋连接的是使用特别的魔法所制造出的空间，来吧，厨房在这边。”  
“哦……哦！”菲尔迪南特见过不少术士，但是魔力能达到修伯特这样境界的他是真的没见识过，而且他确信绝对不是因为自己的眼界不够宽广，而是眼前的年轻人太过独特。  
修伯特坐了下来，随手翻起一本书。咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的水声和开始淡淡飘散出的香气让他充满期待。而这位独特的魔法师似乎一点都没察觉到，自己根本没有看下几页书，目光全都被那头太阳色头发的主人所吸引的事实。  
菲尔迪南特也坐了下来。两人面前的杯子里是刚泡好的琥珀色的醇香液体。修伯特端起茶杯，小抿一口，小骑士双眼发亮地盯着他，期待着恩人的评价。  
“菲尔迪南特先生。”  
“哎！”  
“非常好喝。”修伯特可能自己也无法察觉吧，他露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“太好了！”  
“呵呵呵……”魔法师看着雀跃的小骑士，他看起来像被夸奖了的大型犬，以及，刚才期待的样子也很像。  
“对了修伯特，我刚才看到，你喜欢特芙吗？啊……那个是特芙吧？”  
“是啊。特芙有很多种，这个是这片森林里特有的，味道可能和外面的不太一样吧。下次，我可以为您……”修伯特为自己的发言感到困惑，为什么会说“下次”呢……厌恶人类的自己到底在期待什么，以及，现在这样与人一起喝茶的场景就足够荒谬了不是吗……  
“我很期待！下次我会带一些街上人们推荐的点心来的！”小骑士当然不知道修伯特所想，他看起来高兴极了，“就是……进来的时候那些植物真的太可怕了。”  
“……”修伯特叹气，“我会提前教育他们不为难您的。”  
一定是有哪里疯了，修伯特心想。  
之后，菲尔迪南特隔三差五地就会跑来。话题从红茶、咖啡的种类、外界的事情、森林的植物、简单的魔法、基础的枪术……一直到曾经发生在两人身上的事：比如养育了修伯特的苏谛斯、森林诅咒的真相、菲尔迪南特的家族、宫廷里的不公正……  
当一切都成为如习惯一般理所当然的时候，其异常就必然会令人坐立不安。  
菲尔迪南特已经有两节没有出现过了。也许他只是忙于工作，或者被派遣去了前线……或者只是单纯地厌倦了吧。  
直到森林欢喜地告诉他，菲尔迪南特的到来。  
“修伯特！不好意思，没来得及告诉你！我用之前的两节时间换来了祭典当天的假！要不要晚上和我一起去城街看看？”等待的人笑得如此灿烂地再次出现在自己面前，这让聪明如修伯特也一点拒绝的说辞都无法想出来。

时间已经是傍晚，但因为是难得的祭典，街上依然是熙熙攘攘的人群，悉心准备的彩灯一盏盏亮起，把渐渐变暗的天映照出一片五色斑斓。  
修伯特曾经跟着苏谛斯来过几次城街，但都是普通的白天，而自己也因为阴沉的外表受到了路人的挖苦，那并不是什么很好的回忆。想道这，他不禁把帽檐遮得更低了些。  
菲尔迪南特察觉到同伴的举动，便牵过修伯特的手，牢牢抓紧：“对不起，这样热闹的地方你肯定不习惯吧。都怪我只是想着想和你一起逛祭典……呃……我……”  
修伯特低头看了眼比自己矮了一个头的同行者，他的耳根到脖子都红了，而且应该并不是花灯的缘故。  
“您放心，我不是小孩子了，不会走失的。”  
“哈哈哈，也对呢。”菲尔迪南特挠了挠后脑，不是很情愿地松开了抓着的手，却不想修伯特又把他的手握了回去，“修、修伯特……？”  
“不过人这么多，走散了也会令人相当困扰吧。”  
菲尔迪南特抬眼看着说话的人，彩灯把他惨白的脸照得红彤彤的。  
沿街的露天铺子有的在卖小吃，有的开设了游戏活动，吸引了形形色色的人们。两人却只是走马观花地路过。之前菲尔迪南特给修伯特带去的城镇里的小吃让他的肚子不舒服了好几天；而在修伯特问玩小游戏是否可以用魔法后便被菲尔迪南特制止了。  
不知不觉间，两人已远离了狂欢的中心，来到了两条街外的河边，而这里竟然有不少男女在互倾衷肠。  
“菲尔迪南特先生，我们简直和情侣一样呢。”  
“诶？诶？！！”  
早春的夜风送来一缕清凉，稍微抚平了对视着的两人狂乱跳动的心脏。  
“哈……哈哈哈哈。”  
“呵呵呵……”  
咻——嘭！夜空炸开了绚丽的花朵。  
“那是什么？”修伯特不解地问道。  
“是烟花！祭典的烟花！很漂亮吧！”菲尔迪南特兴奋地指着天空。  
“嗯……您喜欢的话，我也可以轻松做到。”修伯特说着挥挥手，与烟花特效无异的魔法弹升空并炸了开来，是菲尔迪南特头发的颜色。  
“哟~这不是艾吉尔大人嘛~~”突然打破气氛的来者声音充满了令人不快的黏腻感。  
两人一齐看向了走来的一队人，他们身着骑士团的服饰，看起来是维护祭典治安的人。  
为首的打量起了修伯特：“艾吉尔大人还真是爱好特殊，忙死忙活换取祭典的休假就是为了陪这么一个人吗？我还一直好奇以为会是哪家的大小姐，毕竟你想重振艾吉尔家，也就只能靠那张脸找个大家千金了嘛。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”底下的人也跟着龌龊地笑起来。  
“那又如何呢？”魔法师扯过挡在自己前面的小骑士，双手抱胸轻蔑地看着对方一群人——他的身高确实能够让他俯瞰大多数人——他轻笑道，“以及菲尔迪南特先生愿意与何种样子的人相处，这和阁下没有丝毫的关系吧？非要说关系，不如说多亏了菲尔迪南特先生的退出，才让你们中有一个人能让贵族小姐们多看一眼。”  
“修……修伯特？”菲尔迪南特惊讶，其实在他印象里，魔法师是个不愿意与麻烦牵扯上关系的人。  
“你他妈敢愚弄我？！哼，他和什么人相处当然与我们无关，但如果是森林里的恶魔就不一样了！”  
“……”这个叫法让修伯特收起了挖苦的态度，对方已经从“来找事的傻瓜”上升到“需要杀死的苏谛斯的仇人”的级别。  
“菲尔迪南特你们俩亲亲我我的恐怕不知道吧，早就有人跟踪你去被恶魔诅咒的森林里了！你现在根本就是个把身体灵魂出卖给恶魔的异端！”  
骑士团成员纷纷拔出兵器，将两人团团围住。  
“呵呵呵……”  
“不！修伯特！不要杀他们，让我和他们解……释……”菲尔迪南特听到同伴冰冷的笑声，知道事情要朝最糟糕的方向发展，他慌忙大叫试图阻止魔法师的行动。  
然而还是太迟了，骑士团的人身体浮上半空，炸裂开来，绽放出血色的烟花，飞溅而出的红色染了两人一身。  
目睹了这场发生在一瞬间的杀戮的路人尖叫着作鸟兽散，没过多久祭典的人群也出现了骚动……  
菲尔迪南特噗通一声跪在了地上，眼泪情不自禁地流了下来，他说不清楚是因为修伯特在他眼前做了过分的事，还是因为自己重振家业的理想毁于一旦，甚至只是因为以后可能都不能再和修伯特相见……  
修伯特一时也楞住了，他觉得心好痛，明明应该只是杀了几个“仇人”而已……他静静蹲下身，捧起了菲尔迪南特的脸，他的金发被血染红，可依然耀眼。自己这样生于暗处的人也许一开始就不应该和他有过多的接触，他们终究是不一样的。自己喜欢的这个人应该有一条艰难而布满荆棘的路，他可能会披荆斩棘最终达成他的梦想，或是会倒在中途而无任何悔恨，但一定不会是和自己在没有目的也没有希望的沼泽里挣扎。  
“菲尔迪南特……看着我的眼睛。这是苏谛斯留给我的力量，能够让时间回溯……今天，不……以后都不要再来找我了。”  
菲尔迪南特像是被这声音蛊惑般，瞪大了双眼狐疑地凝视着同伴：“修伯特……？”  
“没有必要担心。”  
那是菲尔迪南特第一次看清修伯特的被头发遮住的眼，它布满了繁复的纹路，在魔法师集中精神的这一刻发出红色的光。  
“最后，就算我任性吧……”  
菲尔迪南特还在咀嚼修伯特话语中的意思，不意间被他捧起了脸，冰凉的薄唇覆上了自己的……  
“我喜欢你……”


	4. Chapter 4

当菲尔迪南特再次睁开眼，他终于不在森林里了。他躺在一张床上，睁眼就能看到天花板上无限延伸的星空图谱，四方墙壁是放满了书的书架，他想，自己知道这里是哪里——被称为诅咒森林的深处的一间连接着不可思议空间的小木屋。  
那里，住着他还没来得及表白过的人。  
而那个人现在正拿着热毛巾帮自己擦拭身体，看到自己醒来，一副略为吃惊的样子。他看起来和记忆中的有些不同，毕竟仔细想想，现在距离他们分别已经过了5年。  
“修……伯特？”菲尔迪南特试探着叫出了那个名字。  
“诶，是我。看来您也想起来了呢，菲尔迪南特先生。”魔法师说着，停下手上的工作，为他递上了一杯热水——他还没来得及泡茶，“您醒来得也真是超乎意料地快呢……”  
菲尔迪南特坐起身抓了抓头，之前的伤似乎都痊愈了，但是他的脑子还是有点乱：“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“祭典那天，我使用了苏谛斯留下的力量，只是不知是幸运还是不幸，它的副作用似乎是让我们暂时忘记了彼此。”  
“这肯定是幸运啊！我可无法想象记得你还不能去见你的那种痛苦！”菲尔迪南特一副义正言辞的样子，可说完一下子就红了脸，不过，也没有一点想要收回刚才发言的意思，这惹得修伯特的耳根也红了起来。  
“的确如此。不过，只要想到我今天差点把您杀了就会异常后怕呢。”魔法师叹了口气，“还好我的潜意识里似乎还记得您，森林救了你。”  
“是这样啊。对了！修伯特，之前我也不知道为什么，你送给我的那个加工过的特芙做的护身符我从来没摘下来过！可能就是命中注定吧……诶？不见了！！”菲尔迪南特本想拿起挂在脖子上的香包，结果只摸到空荡荡的前胸。  
“呵呵呵……”骑士大惊失色的样子真的很有趣，但修伯特也不好意思捉弄他，便提着香包在菲尔迪南特眼前晃了晃，“在这里。”  
“哦！太好了！”菲尔迪南特接过护身符，开心地笑了。  
修伯特打量着5年不见的人，依然是那张清爽端正的脸，但是头发长了许多，说实话，和他很相称，而且很好看。他没忍住，捧起一撮轻轻吻了吻。  
“修、修伯特？！”  
“如果不是这个护身符让我们恢复记忆……我可是会对你做出更过分的事情了呢。”修伯特撑在床上，贴近菲尔迪南特的耳边不怀好意地说道。  
骑士整个身体都僵住了，他这才后知后觉般地想起来，之前自己在森林里都遭遇了什么：“修伯特……你说过森林代表的是你的潜意识对吧……”  
“诶，说过了呢。”修伯特说着，啄了一下菲尔迪南特的耳垂。  
“那、那……那我不是？！”骑士惊得身体在床上弹了下，这让他明显感受到了下身的不适，那些液体好像还在自己身体里！  
“这我就很无辜了。我本来想趁着您还没醒的时候帮您清理一下的，但是您也醒得太快了……”  
“那接着继续就好。”菲尔迪南特抓住修伯特的双肩让他和自己平视——他在自己耳边说话的话对心脏实在是一种负担。  
“啊……？”这次轮到修伯特愣住了。  
“反正……祭典那天我也打算和你进行到那一步了……当、当然也会征得你同意啦！”这一次菲尔迪南特虽然脸已红透但是却没有不好意思地避开视线，而是直楞楞地望着修伯特，那对琥珀色的眼仁看起来闪闪发亮。  
这怎么可能拒绝呢。  
“那引诱我的后果，就由阁下全身心来好好体会吧。”

两人几乎是同时凑近了对方，双唇轻轻相贴又分离，一次、两次……发现谁都在打算等对方更进一步的时候，两人停了下来，额头相抵，嗤嗤地笑出声。  
“修伯特，我都不知道你脸可以这么红。”  
“您应该照照镜子。”  
“我可以在你的眼睛里找。”菲尔迪南特说着，捧起修伯特的削瘦的脸庞，指尖拨开遮住右眼的刘海。  
“诶……？”那只刻有纹章的眼现在看起来和左眼没有什么不同，只有仔细看才能看出一点点纹路。  
“呵呵，回溯时间的力量，我似乎只能使用一次。”修伯特笑着，深情地注视着骑士琥珀色的双瞳，他认真盯着自己看的样子也非常赏心悦目，“我心甘情愿为菲尔迪南特先生使用这股力量，无论是过去、现在、还是未来，都不会后悔……”  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特闭上眼睛，从唇瓣间探出粉嫩的舌，轻舔魔法师的嘴唇，修伯特顺势将它卷入自己的口中，肆意吸吮舔弄。  
在两人都略显呼吸困难时，双唇稍离即合，连着短短的银线，他们换了一个角度，这次是修伯特的软舌侵入到骑士的口腔，舔过他的齿列、上颚，轻啃他的嘴唇，将他口中两人的唾液都卷进自己的嘴里，愉悦地咽下。  
“……什么味道？”菲尔迪南特搂着修伯特的脖子，咚地带着魔法师倒回柔软的枕头上，当然，修伯特只能趴在骑士身上。  
“当然是……菲尔迪南特先生的味道。”修伯特说着，舔了舔心爱之人的脖子。  
“呜……痒……”  
“这里自然也是菲尔迪南特先生的味道。”魔法师变本加厉地时轻时重舔咬起来。菲尔迪南特也乖巧地仰起头，修伯特弄得他舒服极了，尤其是喉结被啃咬的时候，他不禁发出短促的哼声。  
脖子之后，修伯特将舌尖转移到骑士的锁骨、胸口，轻笑着开始逗弄他一侧的乳尖。骨节分明的手从骑士一侧的大腿像蛇一样攀附着，一路沿着腰线、侧腹，滑到他的另一侧突起，慢条斯理地揉按。  
“呜嗯……”两人的下身之前便早有了反应，只是谁都没有过分去在意，只想让那份旖旎持续得更久些，但菲尔迪南特已经不太想忍了，不过在这之前，还有一件重要的事情必须得说。  
“我说我心爱的人，您什么时候愿意把衣服脱了呢？”  
“这真是失礼了。毕竟您实在太过美味，让我迷醉了呢。”修伯特说着，撑起身。  
菲尔迪南特的目光并没有离开爱人，他看着魔法师优雅地脱下居家的法袍，修长的手指将里衣的扣子一个个解开的样子，咽了口口水，他想到刚才乳头就是被那样的手玩弄，不禁觉得那地方有些寂寞，便一手自己揉搓拧按，一手钻进薄被套弄起已经挺立的分身。  
修伯特将菲尔迪南特这诱人的姿态净收眼底，刻意放慢了手上的动作，他缓缓将里衣衣襟从裤子里抽出来，然后只将它退到锁骨。  
菲尔迪南特是第一次见到魔法师被遮盖在层层布料下的身体，虽然没有想象中的那么瘦弱，但常年不见光的肌肤果然还是白得有点病态，然而附着在骨架上薄薄隆起的肌肉告诉他，眼前的人健康且并不疏于锻炼。这一切，骑士看在眼内，觉得性感极了。  
“修伯特，你刚说你迷醉了对吧。”  
“没错，怎么了吗？”修伯特开始去解裤子的拉链，魔法师的裤子很修身，这导致胯间鼓起的一包异常明显。  
“我、我才是，完全被你这个样子迷住了！”菲尔迪南特说着，眼睛不由自主地盯着魔法师的下体。  
“呵呵呵，这是我的荣幸。”  
修伯特终于是将身上的布料脱了个精光，看到对方和自己一样已经渗出液体的器物，菲尔迪南特不禁加重了手上的力道，这让他发出了一声惊呼：“啊……！”  
“菲尔迪南特先生，请爱护您自己的身体，就算是我，刚才也没有下这么重的手。”  
“呜……就算粗鲁一点也……”骑士嘟起了腮帮子，这让他看起来和五年前发泄自己的不满时候的表情一模一样。  
“就算我精神力足够强韧，心爱之人如此赤裸裸地诱惑也是无法忍受的。”修伯特有点恼火地掀开薄被，菲尔迪南特大方地打开双腿，粗大硬挺下的小穴微微颤抖着，之前的树液流出来一些，被他刚才在被窝里的小动作蹭得大腿和会阴间糊了一片。  
“所以我刚就想说，里面感觉黏答答的……”  
“您这是玩火自焚。”修伯特直接将食指探了进去，果然，里面湿滑柔软，而且一进入，内壁就紧紧地裹住了手指。  
“呜嗯……”虽然之前说了那么多，但菲尔迪南特自己清楚，他就是为自己壮个胆，后穴被入侵的感觉还是让他紧紧闭上了眼。  
趁着骑士看不见，修伯特俯下身体，舔上了他的尖端。  
“哇……！修伯特你干什么……！”菲尔迪南特被刺激得一睁眼就看见修伯特那头如同深邃森林颜色的头埋在自己的腿间。  
“又大了一些呢，菲尔迪南特先生……”  
“不不不……呜呜……啊~哈……不要用嘴……”整个顶端都被包在了温热湿润的口腔里，这对菲尔迪南特来说刺激过头了，他现在就想射了。  
“啊啊~~不、不要弄了，修伯特！”魔法师可没有听他的话，而是将他含得更深，舌尖舔过前部的沟壑，并上下动作起来。原本就被植物开拓过的后穴没有花费更多的时间就容纳下了三根手指，这让菲尔迪南特情不自禁地夹紧了双腿。  
大腿内侧贴在魔法师的脸上，加上口里的东西是真的雄伟，让修伯特有种窒息的快感。于是为了“报复”，他将后穴里的手指弯曲，隔着内壁按压刺激起骑士的腺体。  
菲尔迪南特的身体大幅度地弹起，仿佛哭泣的呜咽断断续续，预感到骑士即将到达临界点的魔法师用力一吸——  
“啊哈~啊啊！！！”从未品味过的快感袭击了菲尔迪南特，让他释放在爱人的口中。早有预谋的修伯特自然没有被呛到，他将浊液含在了自己口中。  
修伯特吻上还在恍惚中的菲尔迪南特，将口中的液体分了他一半，自己咽下了一半：“那么现在，菲尔迪南特先生也尝过自己的味道了呢。”  
“哈……哈……”骑士喘着气，唾液和没来得及咽下的浊液一起从嘴角留下来，他用指尖刮干净，抹到修伯特脸上，笑得一脸天真无邪：“接下来我想尝尝修伯特的味道。”  
“用您这里的嘴吗？”魔法师用自己的硕大顶了顶骑士的小孔。  
“你知道我不是这个意思！”  
“哦……？”  
“我不是说不想要！”  
“我知道。”修伯特抬起了菲尔迪南特的双腿，骑士配合地塞了个枕头在自己腰下。  
“如果痛的话，告诉我，我会为您找媚药的。”  
“等……？一下？”  
并不容菲尔迪南特对刚才的玩笑做出反驳，修伯特挺身将分身缓缓送入。  
“嗯……呜……”那里果然还是比手指要粗大许多。  
“不舒服吗？”修伯特关心地问道，他低沉的声音听起来比任何时候都要温柔，挠得骑士心里痒痒。  
“不会……就是……好满……呜……呜呜……再、再进来些……”  
“您放松一些……”修伯特也想深入，但是甫一进入，甬道就欢愉地收缩将他紧紧裹住。  
“我……可我刚才射过现在好有感觉……”骑士一副自己做错了事的表情。  
“您这样真是……太可爱了。”修伯特宠溺地吻上菲尔迪南特，骑士双眼迷蒙地回吻，这似乎分散了骑士的注意力，于是埋入体内的楔子又深入了几分。  
菲尔迪南特搂住修伯特，双腿缠上他的后背，修伯特的体温偏低，贴在自己身上凉凉的很舒服，他不禁去蹭动，这带动修伯特的分身在体内浅浅进出。  
“嗯……呜呜……”  
“菲尔迪南特先生的那里真是非常棒呢，像贪吃的小嘴一吸一吸地咬着我不放……”  
“你是从哪里学到这么下流的说法……啊……！太、太深了！”  
“这是您刚才要求的吧。”修伯特把原本就低沉的声音压得更低，在菲尔迪南特耳边说道。  
“啊~~哈……哈……！啊~”菲尔迪南特的耳朵被袭击了，先是耳垂被啃咬，然后是舌尖侵入了耳蜗，浓重的呼吸和舔舐的水声让他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，心脏扑通扑通地跳得厉害。下身还被灼热一次次贯穿、填满，他觉得自己要被快感折磨疯了。  
“不……啊……呜……吻我，修伯特……！”  
“菲尔……嗯……”修伯特刚送上嘴唇就被狠狠地啃咬，让他有种上下都要被骑士吸食殆尽的错觉。  
接吻似乎让菲尔迪南特放得更开了，他配合着修伯特的律动摆动腰肢，方便他进到更深的地方，而每次深入贴近的时候，自己的分身则会蹭在魔法师的腹部……  
“嗯……嗯……呜呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯！！”修伯特的一次大幅度抽送让菲尔迪南特射了出来，也终于解放了魔法师被吻得有点红肿的唇。而后穴骤紧的刺激也差点让修伯特绝顶。几乎整个过程都相对温柔的魔法师此刻终于不再顾忌身下的人，他握住骑士的腿窝，几乎将他的双腿折到了胸口，猛力地抽送起来。  
“修！啊！啊啊啊啊！哈啊啊啊啊！呜呜啊~啊！不……”  
“抱歉……菲尔……菲尔……！”  
“哈啊啊！！呜呜呜啊！！……”菲尔迪南特明确感受到一汩汩的热流注入了自己的身体，这让他的大脑似乎一片空白，只能不住地喘息。  
修伯特趴在骑士的胸前，把所爱之人剧烈的心跳听得一清二楚。他半闭着眼，享受着高潮后的余韵和怀里人火热的体温，忽然一双手轻轻顺起他的头发，上面传来有些沙哑的声音：“啊……我果然也好喜欢你，修伯特……好可惜，五年前没来得及告诉你……”  
“没有关系的。菲尔迪南特先生。”魔法师握住了骑士的手。  
“再叫次菲尔。”  
“……您有时候任性得像个孩子呢。”修伯特纠结了一阵，还是叫出了口。然而，那人已经沉沉睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

“修伯特，你已经确定苏谛斯的去向了？”  
“诶，只是和之前回溯时间一样，我不保证这不属于我们世界的书册所记载的转移魔法是否能正确将我们带到她身边，也不知道它会带来怎样的副作用。”  
自菲尔迪南特来到森林后，两人度过了一段相当长的甜蜜时光，直到修伯特意识到，接受了苏谛斯力量的自己和身为人类的菲尔迪南特，时间的流逝对他们而言是不同的。他提议利用木屋里的魔法书去寻找苏谛斯的所在之地，也许这能让他们解决这个问题。  
修伯特果然是魔法的天才，在菲尔迪南特的帮助下，他们终于得知了一个异世界名为“芙朵拉”的大陆，苏谛斯有很大的可能就在那里。  
“菲尔迪南特先生，您准备好了吗？毕竟这都是出于我想将您一直留在我身边这个自私的目的。”  
“当然！如果我是你，我也会想这么做的！”  
“也许会和之前一样，我们会忘记彼此的存在。”  
“嗯……我想，只要你给我递上红茶我一定就会想起来的！”  
“……确实如此。那到时候，我一定会为您冲泡最美味的特芙。”  
修伯特催动魔法，复杂的圆阵一个接一个地浮现在天花板的星图中，然后光笼罩了两人……

在芙朵拉，他们以修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉、菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔的身份重生，而诅咒森林的传闻，也渐渐无人提及……


End file.
